Tirkaro
tirkaro is some random MYMer who pops up from time to time. Known for making movesets once every 3 years. Also known for being the sole token black guy on MYM. (Even though he's technically mulatto.) Basic Info tirkaro (spelled with a lowercase t) is a 17 year old guy from New Jersey. He currently lives in the mostly-hispanic town of Harrison, though he tends to hang out in New York a lot. Despite being black(Yes, mulatto is technically black), he's culturally Jewish, due to his (christian) father marrying into a Jewish family. After his parents' divorce, he soon became 100% Jewish, though his actual beliefs lean more to agnosticism. He's pretty fuckin' huge. Despite his looks, tirkaro is actually a pathetic weeaboo like no other. Wants to be a Comic artist and video game designer, despite being pretty inadequate for either. Smasher Background Despite being more of a fan of traditional 1-on-1 fighters, tirkaro greatly enjoys the Super Smash Bros. series...even though he admittedly sucks at it. He was introduced to the series back when he was a wee lad, who was swept in the Pokemon craze at the time like many others. As Smash 64 quite obviously has Pikachu on the cover, he had to buy it. Since then, he still mains Pikachu and spams thunder like no tomorrow. He's not too big of a fan of Brawl, but he enjoys hacking it. In Make Your Move tirkaro is a rather infrequent poster in MYM. He's new to doing complex movesets, but he's technically been in the competition for a long time. In general, his movesets tend to be a bit on the wacky side, though they're never really "joke" sets. This has earned him some acclaim in the MYM community, even though they'd be pretty mediocre otherwise. (lolselfdepreciation) Make Your Move 1 How tirkaro got started was kinda funny: Feeling particularly creative that day, he decided to make Smash movesets for some made-up game characters in his head. Being a complete idiot, he decided to make an entire topic devoted to them....and this was all while MYM1 was still running. Of course, tirkaro didn't know what MYM was about at this time, as he never bothered to check it, but Fawriel eventually notified him. The two movesets, Yuki and Willis Brooke, were eventually converted to MYM1, where they met some acclaim, but were hurt heavily by the fact that tirkaro didn't have a scanner to scan his sketch of them at the time(and still doesn't). Make Your Move 3 After a long hiatus, tirkaro returned with yet another moveset, DS-tan. Rather overlooked, but what little reception it got was rather positive. Make Your Move 6 after yet another long hiatus, tirkaro started his "real" MYMing career in MYM6. After lurking for quite some time, and after a failed attempt at hype, tirkaro released his moveset/satire/whatever, Robo-Link. Based somewhat on Robo-ky of Guilty Gear fame, Robo-Link was an attempt at being an affectionate satire of MYM conventions, as well as being a unique moveset in it's own right. However, due to a poorly implemented mechanic, among other things,(which have been fixed by now) Robo-Link ended up being an epic failure. Not like that stopped him though. After only a week after, tirkaro followed up with Mekuri Master. Based on a flash game tirkaro was addicted to for a while, Mekuri Master's panties-based mechanic and unique playstyle was much more well-received. Unlike Robo-Link, Mekuri Master was in fact considered to be an Epic Win. To this day, tirkaro considers it the best moveset he's ever made. Yet another week later, tirkaro posted the follow-up to Robo-Link, Robo-Link MKII. MKII was an attempt to do what Robo-Link failed, though the exact success of the plan is questionable. Due to tirkaro's complete impatience, he was posted immediately after he was finished...which was in the middle of a whole bunch of other movesets. MKII was sadly ignored in the wave, though it did get a positive reception from Junahu who later advertised both MKI and MKII during the end of MYM6. After 2 months, feeling particularly bored, tirkaro cranked out yet another moveset, Pikachu Remix. What started out as an explicit Jokeset eventually gained enough features throughout it's development to be labeled a serious-yet-very-lulzy set. It's a pretty blatant parody of Mario Remix, and the predictable uprise of Remixes. Pikachu remix had the honor of being the only one of tirkaro's sets to win an award, winning Funniest Moveset of MYM6 with 16 votes. Of course, Pikachu remix was only a mere filler. After 3 days of PR's posting, tirkaro released the now-infamous Mara. Perhaps his most well-known set(much to his ire), Mara was tirkaro's last moveset for MYM6 and just so happens to resemble a giant green penis in a chariot. Despite the concept, Mara was the most serious and traditional moveset of tirkaro's, being based largely off of the traditionally-dark Shin Megami Tensei series. Mara was considered to be an okay moveset, though it was damaged by the fact that his playstyle revolved around his moves. Not like that matters anyway, since most of Mara's reception didn't extend beyond LOLPENIS. Make Your Move 7 tirks was one of the first posters in MYM7, and posted a moveset for his goddess, Cirno. Compared to his previous efforts, Cirno was very well-received, considered an improvement on his part in every way. It also ended up placing 37th on the MYM top 50, which is probably the biggest feat he'll ever end up accomplishing in MYM. Cirno was later followed up with Tohru Adachi, which pretty much overtook Mekuri Master as tirk's favorite thing he ever made. It was pretty much 2 sets in one, one of which as a camping, stage controlling, projectile whore, and the other one being a broken combo character. Despite it's good initial reception, it was pretty much ignored for the rest of the contest. Just about a month later, tirks contributed to the 1 day Pokeset movement with Cloyster. He really, really hates this set. Like, with all his heart. He prefers nobody ever talks about it. Make Your Move 8 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' Trivia *Thinks the 2003 Cat in the Hat movie was incredibly underrated. *Battlefield platforms are pretty much his metric system when it comes to MYM *Is completely obsessed with the obscure Gamecube title, Gotcha Force. He considers it his favorite game of all time, and hates all the reviewers who gave it bad reviews. *Is a total weeaboo. *Expanding on that, tirkaro's weeabooness was born at a young age from living in his Mother's Japanese friend's house in South Orange for a year, where he read a whole bunch of Japanese books (with some help of course.) Also, Pokemon and DBZ/Toonami were popular at the time, so yeah. *Despite cracking a few racist jokes once in a while, he still thinks of racial prejudice and hate violence to be a serious problem, and won't forgive anyone who would judge a person through their racial background. *Is a huge fan of the manga, "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure." Thinks everyone who hasn't read it should, or else he'll find you. *Is extremely against the use of Drugs, or any hallucinogen. Mostly because his father was a former addict.(Luckily, he's still alive and well today.) Category:MYMers